The Secret Within
by JeMaLeVamp19
Summary: We are always left with so many questions, so many questions without answers, but then we ask ourselves...do we really want to know, are we suppose to believe that things are always as they appear, that all is right in the world, I believed it, until I got the secret within. Follows episodes-Season 1 Timeline-OC/Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you fanfictioners, I was inspired to write a oc/story, this is my first ever fanfic and I shall appreciate every piece of critisism, please tell me what I'm doing wrong, Please. This story starts on season 1 timeline and I shall be doing the episodes.**

**This story revolves around my OC Ameleah Sulez, (Ok I know what you're thinking, I know but Meredith was taken and I was very dissapointed when Meredith wasn't in the show because in the books she's awesome, so yeah... well anyway I will be borrowing little things from the books.)**

**So yeah, just know that I have big plans for my character, and remember it's only the beginning.**

**Disclaimer. I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, not the show and not the books, I wish I did but I don't.**

**Chapter 1 Pilot**

Sitting in the backseat of Bonnie's car reading a Stephen King novel, Leah couldn't help but look over at Elena, she knew deep down that Elena wasn't handling the death of her parents as well as she thought she was even if it's only been 4 months, Leah never knew her parents but in a way she understood exactly what Elena was going through. Leah's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Bonnie started talking.

"...so Grams is telling me I'm psychic, our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that..."Leah chuckles at that.

"...I know crazy, and she goes on and on and I'm like put this woman in a home already but then I started thinking I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger..." Leah rolls her eyes smirking at Bonnie's comment.

"...and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands, Elena! Back in the car. "Leah looks at Elena.

"I did it again, didn't I, I'm sorry Bonnie you were telling me that..."

"That she's psychic now, apparently."Leah says leaning over the front seat and smiles at Elena.

Elena smiled back and looks at Bonnie. "Right ok then predict something about me."

"I see..."

Just as Bonnie wanted to continue something hit the windshield and they came to an abrupt stop.

"What was that, Elena are you ok?"Bonnie asked concerned.

"It's ok I'm fine, Leah are you ok?"Leah nods

"Yep, I'm awesome."

"It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere..."Bonnie said anxiously.

"It's ok; I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Leah breaks the silence."Well here is a lesson for you both always wear a seatbelt even when you're in the backseat."

Bonnie and Elena smiled at Leah.

"Ok, I predict this year is going to be kick ass, I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."Bonnie says to Elena.

XXXXX

"Major lack of male real estate, look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach she looks a hot...can you still say trannyness?"

"No, that's over."Elena says to Bonnie while leaning against a locker.

Leah smiles."Yeah take it from me; it is so over let's just never speak of it again."

"Yeah, ugh find a man point a phrase, it's a busy year."

Bonnie and Leah share a look and a confused Elena turns around and sees Matt as she waves he just walks away from his locker, Elena then turns around and sighs.

"He hates me."

Leah shakes her head."No, he doesn't hate you that is you dumped me but I'm way to cool to show it, so secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

Caroline suddenly appears out of nowhere and hugs Elena. Of course, Leah thought Caroline being Caroline, Leah smiles slightly.

"Elena, how are you, it is so good to see you, how is she is she good?"Caroline then turns to Bonnie and Leah waiting for an answer, Leah wants to protest but Bonnie stops her.

"Caroline, I'm right here and I'm fine thank you."

"Really?"Caroline asks

"Yes, much better." Leah looked at Elena but she was not convinced, Elena was lying she wasn't fine, but she knew better than to push the subject so she just stayed silent.

Caroline hugs Elena one more time." Oh, you poor thing."

"Ok Caroline."

Caroline smiles."Ok, see you guys later?"

"Yeah." Leah says with fake enthusiasm.

"Ok"

As Caroline walked away, Bonnie and Leah turned to Elena. "No comment, I'm not even gonna say anything."

XXXXX

Meanwhile Tyler approaches Jeremy and Vicki in the courtyard. "Hey Vick, I knew I'd find you here with the crack heads."

Vicki smiles. "Hey."

"Hey Pete Wentz called he wants his nail polish back."

"Pete Wentz huh, how old school TRL of you, is that a Carson Daily thing?"Jeremy says cockily to Tyler.

Tyler walks closer to Jeremy when Vicki stops him. "Ty, be nice, that's Elena's little brother."

"I know who he is, I still kick his ass. "He replied before kissing Vicki.

Jeremy looks between the two of them. "Yeah then you'd give Leah another reason to hate you I mean you did cheat on her."Tyler glares at Jeremy.

XXXXX

"Hold up who's this?"Bonnie says.

"All I see is back."Elena replied.

Leah smiles."That...is a very hot back."

Bonnie gives Leah a look."What? I'm single now; I have every right to look."

"Uh huh, well I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar."

Leah frowns at Bonnie."You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?"

"Pretty much." Elena smiled.

"I'll be right back."Bonnie and Leah were paying no attention to Elena and kept staring at the mystery guy.

"Please be hot." Bonnie said.

"Oh yes please be."Leah replies with a smile.

As this mysterious guy walks out of the office Leah's eyes almost popped out of her sockets, this guy was absolutely gorgeous, she looked over at Bonnie, they couldn't believe their eyes so they moved a little closer, who the hell was this guy?

XXXXX

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state."Mr. Tanner said to the class.

During Mr. Tanner's lecture Leah looks over to the new guy and sees him staring at Elena, Leah taps Bonnie on the shoulder who is seated in front of her and points to Elena and the new guy, Bonnie takes out her phone and Leah smiled as she sees the text message Bonnie was planning to send to Elena.

_HAWT-E_

_STARING at U._

XXXXX

Matt and Tyler were at the Grill; Vicki placed Matt's food down in front of him.

"Thanks Vick."Matt replied.

Vicki turns to Tyler. "Do you need another refill?"

"I'd love one."Vicki walks away when Tyler checks out Vicki's ass.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister?"

"I'm not hooking up with your sister."Tyler says automatically.

"You're such a dick, no wonder Leah left you."Matt said.

"Can we please not talk about Leah, please?"Matt holds up his hands in surrender.

XXXXX

Leah enters the Grill and sits down with Bonnie and Matt.

Leah smiled. "Hey, you two."

"Hey." Bonnie replied as Matt nods.

"So how's Elena doing?"Matt suddenly asked.

"Her mom and dad died, how do you think, she's putting on a good face but it's only been 4 months."Leah nods at Bonnie's statement.

"She say anything about me?"

Leah looks at Matt. "Oh no you don't, you wanna talk to her pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her Leah, she broke up with me."

"Just give it more time Matt."Bonnie replied.

"Yeah." Leah replied softly.

At that moment the three of them see Elena entering with the new guy also known as Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie and Leah share a sympathy look with Matt.

"More time huh?"He said standing up and walked to Stefan.

XXXXX

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?"Caroline asked Stefan.

"Yes, and moved when I was still young."Stefan replied.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"Passed away." Stefan replied looking at Elena.

"I'm sorry, any siblings?"

"None that I talk to, I live with my uncle."

"Zach Salvatore, you live in the boarding house, right?"Leah asked Stefan and everyone looks at her with surprise.

Stefan nods."Yes how'd you know?"

"Oh well he knows my grandparents and he allows me to use the library when I need it, you know like for school."Leah replied.

"Yeah she's a total nerd."Caroline blurts out.

Leah throws Caroline a look and smiles nervously at Stefan he smiles back.

"Well you're still welcome to use it anytime."He replied with a smile. Leah nods, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something up with this guy, Caroline speaks up.

"So, Stefan if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls."Bonnie replied.

Stefan then turns to Elena. "Are you going?"

Bonnie cuts Elena off before she could answer. "Of course she is."Bonnie smiles.

XXXXX

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls, how many casualties' resulted in this battle?"Leah raises her hand and Mr. Tanner ignores her.

"Miss Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked Bonnie.

"Um...a lot, I'm not sure like a whole lot."She replied

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett."Mr. Tanner then looks at Leah who still has her hand up.

"You can put your hand down Miss Sulez we all know you have the answer."She puts her hand down with disappointment.

"Mr Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."Matt replied as the entire class laughed.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry I don't know." Elena replied.

Mr. Tanner snaps at Elena. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons Elena, but personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 causalities, unless you're counting the local civilians."Stefan replied.

"That's correct Mr...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls? " Tanner asked Stefan.

"Distant."

Mr. Tanner continues. "Well, very good, except there were no civilian causalities in this battle.

"Actually sir, there were 27, confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons, but they were wrong it's a night of great loss, the founders archives are stored in Civil Hall if you like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner."

The whole class is shocked, Leah's jaw drops, as she turns her head and smirks at Mr. Tanner.

XXXXX

As Stefan approaches the bonfire looking around he sees Leah standing by herself, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something strange about her, he couldn't put his finger on it but he was going to find out.

"Leah, hey,"

Leah turns her head and smiles at him. "Stefan hey, you came."

He smiles back. "Yes, yes I did, so how have you been?"

"Uh well...pretty good, nice job in history today it's about time someone put Tanner in his place, he can be a little intense." Leah smiles nervously.

Leah couldn't help but feel a little awkward around Stefan, not because there was something wrong with him or anything, but because she knew that somehow they would end up being friends, not that there was anything wrong with that, Leah was just never good at making new friends, thank goodness for Caroline if it weren't for her she would of never met Elena or Bonnie, or even Tyler, the cheating id..."

Stefan snaps Leah out of her thoughts. "Is Leah short for something?"

"Yeah it's short for Ameleah, Caroline started calling me Leah when we were like 6 or something, since then everyone caught up..."Before Stefan could say anything else Leah interrupted him.

"Speaking of Caroline, I better go good luck." Leah walks away from Stefan.

XXXXX

Later that night, Leah sat by herself gazing at the fire, when she felt someone sitting next to her, she looked up at the mystery person and immediately locked eyes with none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're stalking me."Leah states.

Stefan smiled. "Well you did abandon me, and left me with Caroline."

"Ah yes, right I guess I deserve that."

They both start laughing. "So why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Oh crowds aren't really my thing, Elena and Bonnie usually insist that I come, can't really argue with them, don't even get me started on Caroline."

"I understand...so Zach tells me you like history?"Stefan said

Leah gives Stefan a confused look. "You asked him about me?"Stefan nods.

"Yes I like history it's a hobby of mine, reason for the Tanner mome...why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry, you don't look like a Sulez...I have seen photographs...an..."Stefan replied.

"Oh you mean, Hispanic, curvy, Amazonian goddess? Yeah I kind of got screwed in that department, I look more like my dad or so I've seen in pictures."Stefan gives Leah a confused look.

"I never knew my parents, my mother died when I was a baby and I never met my father, I'm a emancipated teen sort of, my grandparents moved to Georgia last year, they wanted me to finish school first of course..., everyone here looks out for me so it's no problem."Leah explained.

Stefan nods. "I'm sorry for your loss, I..."Stefan is cut off by a scream.

"Somebody help!" Leah stands up and runs towards the others.

Tyler speaks. "What happened? Everybody back up give her some space."

"It's her neck, something bit her she's losing a lot of blood, it's bad."Elena said looking at Vicki's neck.

Leah watched the whole scene unfold, she might've hated Vicki but she would never want this, not for her not for anyone what kind of animal could have done something like this?

XXXXX

Leah enters the Grill and sees Bonnie and Caroline sitting at the table, she walks closer and sits down, Leah smiles slightly at Caroline who has her head in her hands. Bonnie shows up with a cup of coffee and puts it down in front of Caroline.

"Drink up Caroline, Bonnie has to take me home, and she has to take you home, and..."

Caroline cuts Leah off. "Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie replied.

"I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing and Elena always says the right thing and she doesn't even try and he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks for everything, and I try so hard and I'm never the one."

Leah looks from Bonnie to Caroline. "What are you talking about Caroline? It's not a competition."

"Yeah, it is."

Leah's phone rings she answers it and Bonnie stands up to pay the bill.

XXXXX

Leah sat at her desk, with her laptop and then gazes out the window looking at the stars; she stands up, shuts off her laptop and walks to her bed drifting into a deep sleep.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Night of the Comet

**Hey there people thank you for the reviews , I appreciate it so much, I'm so sorry for spelling and Grammer mistakes I made in the first chapter and mistakes I'll probably make in the future.**

**Please remember that english is not my native language so please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer. I do Not own any of it, I promise.**

**Chapter 2 Night of the Comet**

Walking through the crowded halls of Mystic Falls High, Caroline and Bonnie are having their own little discussion, Leah wasn't really listening she was more focused on Matt wondering how he was doing, or even how Vicki was doing. Leah may not have liked her, for obvious reasons but Leah wasn't heartless, Leah tuned into what Bonnie and Caroline was talking about.

"I'm confused, are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

Bonnie answers. "Technically Grams says I'm a witch, my ancestors were these really cool witch chicks from Salem, Grams tried to explain it but she was looped on the liquor so I kind of tuned out, crazy family yes, witches I don't think so."

Leah speaks up. "Well you never know, could be true, I put a spell on you."Leah tickles Bonnie; Bonnie hits Leah playfully on the shoulder and Caroline smiles.

"Well then feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

"Oh, you have my attention what guy, where, was he hot?"Leah asked Caroline she nods.

"I didn't see him, you did, why didn't you just talk to him?"Bonnie answered.

Caroline smirks. "I don't know I was drunk."

The Girls giggle.

XXXXX

At the Grill the girls were folding flyers for "Night of the Comet", while Caroline and Leah spent a great amount of time quizzing Elena about Stefan. As Bonnie continued.

"Well I was talking to Grams she said the Comet is a sign of impending due, last time it passed over Mystic Falls it was lots of death, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline turns to Elena. "So then what?"

"And then nothing."Elena replied.

"So nothing happened, you and Stefan just talked, there was no smooching, touching or anything?"

"Nope, we didn't go there."Elena told Leah.

Caroline interrupts. "Not even a handshake, come on Elena we are your friends, you're suppose to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."Elena replied.

"Ok, what is with the blockage, just jump his bones already."Bonnie and Leah share a look, both are shocked by Caroline's statement.

"Look it's easy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

Leah shakes her head."Well done, very profound Caroline, Brava."

Elena stands up."Where are you going?"Bonnie asked Elena.

"They're right."Points at Leah and Caroline."It is easy, if I sit here, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

XXXXX

Later that day Elena, Leah and Bonnie were handing out flyers for "Night of the Comet".

"Night of the Comet, would you like a program?"

"He didn't call did he?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Or text."Elena replied. "Then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff anyway."

Leah shakes her head." What? How could you not, it's a very important milestone in any relationship."

"Isn't it? But the timing was wrong anyway."Elena replied.

"When is it ever right?"Bonnie asked her.

"I'm not ready Bonnie." Elena replied.

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there."Elena said.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?"Elena said.

"Well what Bonnie's trying to say is, it just sounds like you're looking for a reason why you can't." Leah replied.

XXXXX

Later that night at the Grill, Leah was pretending to have a good time for the sake of her friends, she didn't like being in a conversation where Tyler kept staring at her, it was creepy they haven't talked about what happened between them yet and that was the last thing she wanted to talk about, Jeremy then came up to the table.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?"Jeremy asked.

"You're her stalker you tell us."Tyler said.

"I can't find her."Leah knew Jeremy was worried about Vicki. He was into her why Leah couldn't understand.

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry pill pusher. Guess you have been replaced."Tyler smiles as Leah glared at him.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena looked at Tyler questionably.

"Ask him."Tyler nods towards Jeremy.

"You want to do this right now?"Jeremy stated harshly.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked.

Tyler speaks up."She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did, over and over again."Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah right."Tyler said.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?"Caroline asked with surprise.

"There's no way."Leah was surprised with this whole thing.

"Yeah and I didn't even have to force her into it."Jeremy said Leah eyes Tyler.

Matt turns to Tyler."What the hell's he talking about Ty?"

"Doesn't matter man, just ignore him, he's a punk."Tyler replied.

"Hey how about you all of you shut up and help me find my sister."Matt said everyone then splits up. Tyler suddenly grabs Leah by the arm.

"What do you want, Tyler?"

"We have to talk." Tyler said.

"What? You want to do this right now?" Leah questioned Tyler.

"Ok it doesn't have to be right now we have to talk about this."

"No we don't."Leah states angrily. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find you're muse."

Leah rips her arm out of his grip and walks toward Elena as Jeremy walks from her, Elena looks a little sad.

"Hey you ok?" Leah asked Elena.

She nods. "Yeah let's go find Vicki."

XXXXX

Bonnie, Caroline and Leah were watching Matt help Vicki with her neck, and Caroline breaks the silence.

"Ugh, so much drama, ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Oh it's not just for the attention, they tend to ruin relationships."Bonnie and Caroline look at Leah."I said that out loud didn't I?"

"We're sorry about you and Tyler."Bonnie said.

"Yeah but I don't even know why you dated him, he's an idiot?"Caroline states.

"He wasn't when we dated, he was sweet and caring around me... um can we just stop talking about this please."

Caroline smiles sympathetically. "Ok we'll stop."Bonnie puts her hand on Leah's shoulder and Stefan approaches the table.

"Hi, excuse me."

"Hi" Bonnie said.

"Have you seen Elena?"

"I think she went home."

Stefan looks sad when Bonnie smiles. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email, she is big on texting and you can tell her I said so."

Leah couldn't help but smile at Bonnie, just then Bonnie pulls back after giving Stefan, Elena's details, Leah and Caroline are confused as to what just happened.

"You ok?"Stefan asked Bonnie.

Bonnie whispers. "What happened to you?"She then snaps out of it. "That was so rude, I'm sorry, excuse me."Bonnie leaves the table.

"Yeah, she kinda wigs out, it's like her thing."Caroline said.

Leah stands up. "I better check on Bonnie, see you later, Stefan."

**Sorry the chapter is short next one will be up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 Friday Night Bites

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter this is where the story adds a little more mystery. Please review, I have big plans for my character I promise you're in for a wild ride, not sure who I'm pairing her with hope you enjoy.**

**Is this story good, bad or anything, should I continue let me know.**

**Disclaimer, don't own it at all.**

**Chapter 3 Friday night bites**

Leah arrived at school the next day, as she got out of her car she thought about last night, Bonnie said she got a bad feeling from Stefan, Leah couldn't understand why this little thing was bothering her so much, she then looked up and saw Bonnie and Elena and walked up to them.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow."

"Maybe slow is good Elena."Leah interrupts them and nods a hello to Bonnie.

"Leah, you too? I don't understand, you two said to go for it." Elena states.

"Now we're saying take it slow." Bonnie replied.

"Why the about face?"Elena asked.

"It's not an about face, you're single for the first time in your High School career, it's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I am so that girl, seriously what are you two not saying?"

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie, Leah out with it."

Leah speaks. "Well Bonnie freaked out when..."

"What?"

Bonnie looked at Leah. "I accidently touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it?"Elena grabs Bonnie's arm.

"It was bad, bad."Bonnie said.

"Is this the witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked.

Leah interrupts. "You know what Elena, we are just looking out for you, ok, this is us expressing concern about your new boyfriend, who we don't know much about."

Elena puts a hand on each of their shoulders. "And I love you two for it, but I feel good, and it's been a hard year and I feel like things are finally getting back to normal and Stefan's a big part of that."

As the girls walk Stefan appears.

"Morning Elena, Leah. Morning Bonnie."Leah could feel the tension so she tried to be nice.

Leah smiled. "Hey, Stefan."

Bonnie links her arm with Leah. "We have to go find Caroline; she's not answering her phone, so..." Bonnie drags Leah with her.

"Bonnie..."Elena calls.

Stefan turns to Elena. "Bonnie doesn't like me very much?"

"She doesn't know really know you, she's one of my best friends, she's just looking out for me, but when she does, she will love you, like Leah does."

"Leah loves me?"He asked jokingly

Elena smiled. "She likes you she's just a little drawn back, Leah doesn't talk about her feelings very often she also just got out of a bad relationship, but she tries."Stefan nods.

Elena stops and turns to Stefan. "Here's what we're gonna do are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, dinner my house 8'o clock, you, me, and Bonnie, you two can spend some quality time together and she'll get to see what a great guy you are, we'll invite Leah mission accomplished."

XXXXX

In Mr. Tanner's class Leah was bored he never gave her a chance to answer any questions in his class so she just stayed quiet and looked out the window, Stefan and Elena were whispering about him joining the football team so she just tuned them out, as Mr. Tanner continued his lecture.

"World War 2 ended in...Anyone got anything?"Leah thought she would give it a shot, so she raised her hand.

"Put your hand down Ameleah."Mr. Tanner snapped, so she dropped her hand and sighed. "Miss Won? ...1945...Pearl Harbour? Miss Gilbert? "

"Hmm?" Elena said.

"Pearl Harbour?"

"Um?"

Stefan answers for Elena. "December 7 1941."

"Thank you Miss Gilbert."He mocks at Stefan.

"Anytime."Stefan replied.

"Very well, the fall of the Berlin Wall?"

"1989, I'm good with dates sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year, Civil Rights act?"Leah who sat in front of Stefan turned to look at Elena.

"1964"

"John. F Kennedy assassination?"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King?"

"68"

"Lincoln?"

"1865"

"Row Vs Wade?"

"1973"

"Brown Vs Board?"

"1954"Leah turns in her seat looks from Stefan to Tanner and is surprised.

"Battle of Getty's burg?"

"1863"

"Korean war?"

"1950-1953"

"Ha it ended in 52."Tanner exclaimed Leah decides to speak up.

"No, I am pretty sure it ended in 1953."

Tanner glares at Leah. "I wasn't asking you." Leah puts her hands up in surrender, and then he looked panicked. "Look it up somebody, quickly."

Then someone answers. "It was 1953."

Leah smirks at Mr. Tanner. "Told you." The class claps for Stefan.

XXXXX

After school Leah had cheerleading practise, she was a good cheerleader but she didn't like it very much, she only joined because Caroline begged her to, Leah was a gymnast which means she could do splits, back flips, front flips you name it and all her friends were doing it, plus it would be a bonus on a college application, well sort of...

Bonnie and Leah were stretching when Elena cleared her throat, Bonnie jumps up and hugs Elena. "Oh wow you're here."Leah smiled.

"I'm so glad you're doing this Elena." Elena hugs Leah.

"Yeah, I can't be sad girl forever, to get things to the way they were, is to do things that were, oh and you're both coming to dinner tonight."

"We are?"Bonnie asked.

"Yep, you two, me and Stefan."Elena replied.

Leah nods. "Ok, what the hell sounds like fun."Bonnie just pulls a face.

"You have to give him a chance."Elena said.

"Tonight's no good, have you seen Caroline I texted her like a million times."

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett; you're going to be there."

Leah looks at Bonnie. "You know she's not gonna take no for an answer."

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie declares.

"Good."

Leah knew Bonnie's feelings toward Stefan were a little off, but it was just a feeling right?

XXXXX

Where the hell is Caroline, Leah wondered she never misses a single practise.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?"Bonnie finally asked reading Leah's mind.

"I don't know."Elena replied.

"Yeah this is like her kingdom, why isn't she here? It's not like her at all, why don't you try her again."Leah said to Bonnie.

Suddenly a car pulls up, Bonnie speaks. "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill."

"That's not a mystery guy that's Damon Salvatore."Elena states.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Leah asked there were two of them?

Caroline walks toward them and talks to Elena. "I got the other brother hope you don't mind, sorry I'm late girls I was uh ...busy. Ok let's start with a double pike hurky hurdler, what do you say?"

As practise starts Elena accidently bumps into Leah. "Sorry." Elena said.

"It's ok Elena, you'll get it." Leah said sincerely, Elena just smiled.

Caroline interrupts. "Elena sweetie, why don't you just observe today, ok?"

XXXXX

At Elena's house Leah was helping Elena prep for the Bonnie/Stefan bonding dinner. Curse Elena for inviting her, she knew Elena only invited her to save the situation from getting too awkward, which was ironic because Leah was never a big talker.

"...you two explain it, last night I'm watching 90 commercial break comes on and I'm like I bet it's that phone commercial..." Leah and Elena share a confused look. "...It's the guy and the girl and the bench, he fly's to Paris he fly's back and takes a picture."

"Oh come on that commercial is on a constant loop." Elena replied.

"Well how about this, today I'm obsessed with numbers, I keep seeing 8:14:22 how weird is that?"

Leah smirks. "Well maybe we should play the lottery." Bonnie gives Leah a look. "What I'm just saying we could be rich right now lying on a beach drinking Cosmo's, virgin of course...No..." Elena suppresses a laugh. "But all jokes aside, have you talked to your Grams about it?"

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch, I don't want to be a witch do you want to be a witch?"

"No thanks I'm good, besides I'm weird enough as it is."Leah said.

Elena smiled. "That's so true."The three of them burst out laughing.

Elena puts the food into a bowl. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody."Bonnie said through her giggles.

"Ok serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?"Elena asked.

Bonnie points to a drawer. "Middle drawer on your left." Elena takes out the spoons, Leah's eyes widen.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen a million times."

"Yeah, that's it."The doorbell rings.

Elena turns to Bonnie. "Ok, don't be nervous; just be your normal loving self."As Elena walked out Leah turned to Bonnie.

"Hey, you ok?" Bonnie nods.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that I believe you, and not push it but you will tell me later."Bonnie smiled and Leah walks out of the kitchen.

"Birthday candles."Opens the drawer and sees it.

XXXXX

To say it was awkward at the dinner table was an understatement, Bonnie kept staring at her plate while Elena kept looking at Leah encouraging her to say something, everyone was silent all you could hear where the forks hitting the plates, Leah kept thinking of things to say but her mind kept coming up blank, thank goodness Elena broke the silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team so must've done something right."Stefan replied.

"You two should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him..."Bonnie cut Elena off.

"Yeah, we heard."Leah gave Bonnie a 'can't you just try' look, so Leah just smiled at Stefan, Leah got an idea.

"Well Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Uh, divorced, no mom, live with my dad."

"No Bonnie, tell him about the witches."Leah encouraged.

This caught Stefan's interest."What?"

Elena spoke. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool."

"It totally is."Leah chirped in.

"Cool isn't the word I would use."Bonnie said.

"Well, it's certainly interesting, I'm not well versed, but I do know that there is a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's."Stefan explained.

"My family came by way of Salem."Bonnie stated.

"Really, Salem witches?"Bonnie nods. "You two are right that is cool."

"Really why?" Bonnie questioned.

Stefan went on. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non conformity."

"Yeah they are."Bonnie smiled.

Leah and Elena share a smile, and high 5 under the table, as the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena walks to the door and finds Caroline and Damon there.

"Surprise Bonnie and Leah said you were doing dinner so we brought dessert."

"Oh..."Elena replied.

Damon chirps in. "Hope you don't mind?"

"Damon, what are you doing here?"Stefan asked Damon.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." He answered.

"Yeah, you can..."Stefan cuts Elena off.

"No, he can't stay, can you Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline said.

"It's fine, just come on in." Damon crosses the threshold.

Leah watched the whole thing secretly, she suddenly realised what just happened, it all made sense now, everything in her ancestors journals were true, victims drained of blood, the animal attacks, that would mean...no they couldn't be... could they, attacks started when they came to town...Vicki...her neck... everything pointed at them, Damon had to be invited in, and a vampire can't enter without an invitation, but if Stefan was a vampire why would he try to keep Damon out? Leah's head was spinning, what was she supposed to do now?

Leah snapped out of it, when she heard Damon's voice. "You have a lovely home Elena."Leah didn't miss the sly smirk Damon gave Stefan, this cannot be happening.

XXXXX

In the Living room Leah tried to stay calm she was nervous, she just needed to keep her cool and not freak out like a crazy person, yeah like that's going to be easy when you have two vampires in the room, Leah knew she had to stop thinking about this so she then started to listen to what Caroline was saying.

"I can't believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething."

"Who cares what he thinks, he's not a very good football player anyway, he just needs to be knocked..."Leah realised what she was doing and caught herself before she said anything else. "Sorry."Leah apologised and caught the smirk Damon was sending her; she just looked away as Caroline continued.

"Ok whatever, go for it."

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it."Damon said.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today it is only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routine?" Caroline mused.

Bonnie answers. "We'll work with her she'll get it." Leah nods in agreement.

"Well I guess we can put her in the back."Caroline whispers to herself.

"You don't look like the cheerleader type Elena."Elena smiles slightly at Damon's comment.

"It's just because her parents died, she's just totally going through a blah phase, she use to be way more fun."Everyone looks at her, Leah for one was stunned Caroline was mean sometimes but that totally shocked her, but at least she tried to save herself. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I am so sorry Elena, Stefan and I know what it's like to lose a parent. In fact Stefan and I have watched every person we ever cared about die."Damon said.

"We don't have to get into that right now Damon." Stefan replied.

"I'm sorry Stefan the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

XXXXX

Damon and Elena were talking, when Leah and Bonnie walked in, Leah felt uneasy about this whole thing. Leah kept her eyes glued on Damon.

"Need some help?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, why not."Damon answered as he stood up.

XXXXX

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon said as he entered the living room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf."Stefan said.

"Hey, you know Elena, Bonnie and the Ameleah are finishing up with the dishes, why don't you go see if you can help?"Damon told Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?"

"For me?" Damon asked.

"Hm...I don't think so."She smiled; Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."Damon compelled.

"You know, I'm gonna go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."She repeated. Caroline smiled, stood up and walked out of the room.

"They are people Damon, she's not a puppet, and she doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want to."Stefan lectured.

"Sure she does, they all do, they're whatever I want them to be, and they're mine for the taking."Damon replied.

"Alright you've had your fun. You've used Caroline you got to me and Elena, good for you, now it's time for you to go."Stefan said to Damon.

"That's not a problem because I've been invited in."Damon said to Stefan. "And I will come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do because that is what's normal to me."

Leah listened in on the whole thing and it was confirmed they we're indeed vampires, Leah decided to make her presence known. "Well that's very interesting."Leah walks in and crosses her arms; suddenly Leah didn't feel scared anymore.

Stefan looked panicked. "Leah what are you talking about?"

This angered Leah. "Really, you are gonna sit there and pretend like you don't know?"

Damon smirked and stood up walking towards Leah. "Well didn't your parents ever tell you that it is rude to eavesdrop on other people's private conversations?"

Leah smiled, and thought well two can play that game. "No they didn't but thanks for teaching me that valuable lesson."She replied sarcastically.

Damon walked a little closer till their faces were inches apart; Stefan stood up and watched the interaction between Damon and Leah. "Damon..."Stefan said nervously.

Damon looked at her, he didn't compel her yet, he wanted to know what else she knew. "How did you find out about us?"

"Does it really matter?"Leah answered.

"No, I guess it doesn't." Damon looked at Stefan and smirked; he then turned back to Leah and put his hands on her shoulders, and started to compel her. "You are going to forget Stefan and I are vampires, and you're gonna go back into the kitchen and pretend that this...never happened."Leah suddenly blinked, what just happened, he compelled her, she still remembered all of it, but she knew better than to tell Damon that, so she just went along with it. Stefan then turned to Leah.

"Are you ok?"Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back into the kitchen."She smiled at Damon and Stefan and walked off.

XXXXX

The next day at the football game, Leah was constantly thinking about what happened the previous night.

Leah was always a believer but she never thought that she would ever meet any supernatural creatures, she was worried...not just for herself but for everyone else, they had no idea about any of this, should she tell her friends, leave them in the dark, she didn't know what to do. Her life was going in a whole other direction, and not in a good way.

XXXXX

By the end of the night Leah was searching for Matt, poor Matt he found Mr. Tanner dead in the parking lot. When she suddenly found him, she felt a wave of sadness washing over her, Matt was always there for her, and she was going to be there for him. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going be fine."He said looking at her, she then wrapped her arms around him, and she felt him do the same to her.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Family Ties

**Hey guys thanks to everyone who has read, followed and favourite my story.**

**First part of business, sorry for the lateness of this chapter it won't happen again, I'll put up a new chapter everyday maybe even two a day if I get reviews, (Me begging on my knees). Oh and I might pair her with Elijah because like I said I have a lot planned especially for season 2-3 as for Damon you'll have to see.**

**Ok I'm done talking now, but please tell me if this story sucks, and I don't own the vampire diaries, at all...**

**Chapter 4 Family ties**

Leah woke up the next morning feeling anxious she hoped she wouldn't bump into Damon, she wasn't scared of him, like she should be but that wouldn't keep him from killing her, but one thing was for sure she would not be intimidated by him, she would not let him walk all over her, Leah remembered she was supposed to meet Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill and changed into skinny jeans, brown ankle boots with a purple shirt.

XXXXX

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party?"Bonnie asked Caroline. "What about me?"

"Go with Elena."Caroline replied.

"She's asking Stefan."

"Ok, go by yourself."

"Gee, thanks."Leah enters the Grill and sits down with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, what are we talking about?"

"How I don't have a date for the founder's party."Bonnie said disappointed.

Leah smiled. "Oh well, I don't have a date either, how about we go together as girl dates, do you want to be my date?"

"I would love to."Caroline rolls her eyes. Bonnie then turns to Caroline. "So is your mom ok with you bringing Damon?"

"Wait, you're going with Damon, are you sure that's a good idea?" Leah asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

Bonnie interrupts Leah. "He's older, sexy danger guy."

"Older sexy danger guy, what is that an official witch twitter tweet?"Caroline mocked.

"No more witch jokes, ok this whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."Bonnie said.

"Ok and Damon's not dangerous..." Leah snorts. Bonnie and Caroline share a look.

"Sorry, please continue."Leah replied.

"As I was saying...Damon just has a lot of issues with his brother, like major deep rooted drama."Caroline said.

"Like...?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'm really not supposed to say anything."She sighs.

"Oh please, you wouldn't be able to keep a secret even if you're life depended on it, so spill."Leah demanded.

"Ok, but you two can't tell Elena."They nod.

XXXXX

"Delicate flower Vs..."

"Naughty vixen?" Leah finished.

"Tough call, can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Look at you getting all pretty for your date." Bonnie stated.

Leah smiled, but on the inside she was torn, Elena was dating a vampire what is a girl to do? If she told them they think she's insane. "You seem happy, well happy-ish."

"I am ish, tonight's going to be good, but don't let that stop you two from telling me, whatever it is, you wanted to me just as you walked through the door."Elena said.

"Why don't you just enjoy the night, then maybe I'll tell you in the morning, but no promises."Elena grabs the stuff out of Leah's hand.

"Leah, out with it."Elena demanded.

Leah looks at Bonnie. "Ok, but you have to keep it to yourself, because Caroline will kill us, if it gets back to Damon that she told us anything, got it?" Elena nods. "Apparently Stefan has...shall we say a very interesting back story."

"Uh huh."Elena listened.

Leah continued. "Do you know what happened to his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her, that's they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon, and it drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up, he manipulated Katherine, he filled her head with all these lies, until finally it worked and she turned against Damon."Bonnie explained.

"But that sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."Elena said.

"We just wanted you to know."Bonnie told Elena.

"Well his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar, that is your business."Bonnie stated. Leah nods.

"Stefan is none of those things."

Leah suddenly lost it. "Yeah and how do you know, you don't know anything about him Elena? How could you possibly know that isn't who he is?"

Bonnie and Elena were both shocked at Leah's outburst.

XXXXX

While getting ready for the founder's party, Leah was brushing out her waist length black hair, unlike Elena she had bangs that were aligned with her cheek bones, people would sometimes mistake them for sisters because of their hair, their same olive skin, even their eyes but Leah's eyes were more hazel/green, as Elena answered her phone, Bonnie and Leah were listening intently.

"Hello? Hey Miss Lockwood, what do you mean it is, are you sure because I saw it, let me check; I'll find it and bring it, ok bye."Elena said as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"Bonnie asked Elena.

"You know I don't even want to know."Leah said going back into the bathroom.

XXXXX

Leah was wearing a purple dress that ended at the knees; she also wore purple heels, Leah walked around the Lockwood mansion, this was all too familiar she use to be here a lot when she dated Tyler, Leah smiled at herself when she caught sight of Damon, her smile immediately turned into a frown, but Leah decided Damon needed a taste of his own medicine so she walked up from behind him and whispered in his ear.

"So this is what you do, when you're not killing people or compelling them?"She walked around to face him. "Hello Damon."

"How did you...I'm guessing vervain." Damon said in annoyance.

"No, I have herbal allergies, so it's not vervain." This surprised Damon, who was this girl, she wasn't a vampire she had a heartbeat..., Leah snapped Damon out of his thoughts. "So Damon, why don't you tell auntie Ameleah, why you're sulking in a corner?"

"You're hilarious."Damon smirks sarcastically. "Hey you know what else his funny? I could rip you're throat out."

Leah smiled. "Oh I know you can, but you're not going to."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, because if you really wanted to, we wouldn't be talking about it, you would of done it already."

"Touché, so are you going to tell me how you resisted my compulsion?"

Leah herself didn't know why either but to her it was not a big deal, but Damon seemed bothered by it so she would keep him guessing.

"Well, I would love to, but I don't want to, enjoy your night."She said walking away but was then stopped by Carol Lockwood.

"Ameleah, how wonderful to see you, you look lovely, how have you been we haven't spoken in a while."Carol said.

Leah was uncomfortable. "Oh, I am great Mrs. Lockwood, and I'm very sorry I've been a little busy."

"Oh well you are here now and that's what matters, I saw Tyler with the Donovan girl, are they..."Carol trailed off.

"Yes, as far as I know." Leah knew that Damon was hanging onto every word; this is so not how she pictured.

"I know it's been hard since you two broke up, but I'm here if you need to talk."Carol said sincerely.

"Tha-nk yo-u Mrs Lockwood... I'll remember that."Leah said hesitantly.

"Enjoy the party."Carol said to Leah and put a hand on her shoulder as she passed, Leah's gaze met Damon's and he smirked at her she was furious and stomped off.

XXXXX

The rest of the night was a blur, Leah sat with Bonnie they talked and laughed, later that night Leah went outside for a little fresh air when she spotted Stefan, Damon would probably tell Stefan that she resisted his compulsion, so she had no reason to tell him, just as she was about to go inside Stefan called her.

"Leah, hey."

Leah turned around slowly and smiled at him. "Stefan... are you enjoying the party."

"Yes I am, have you seen Elena?"Stefan asked.

"Oh she's probably inside; ...well I got to go now." Leah probably said that a little too quickly because when she turned Stefan grabbed her arm lightly.

"You remember don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Leah stated, she cursed herself she made it too obvious.

"Yes, you do..."Stefan was cut off by Elena approaching them.

"Leah, there you are Bonnie was looking for you."Elena stared at the situation, Stefan was holding Leah's arm. "Is everything ok?"

Before Stefan could say anything Leah cut him off. "Oh yeah I almost fell on my face Stefan caught me before I hit the ground."Leah smiled at Elena, and pulled her arm out of Stefan's grip, hoping that Elena believed the lie, she just nodded. "Well I have to go find my date please excuse me." Leah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she left them on the dance floor.

Elena gave Stefan a confused look. "Is she ok?"

"Uh yeah, she's fine."Stefan smiles at Elena, did he really believe that?

XXXXX

"This is our fault we never should have told you on the first place, we're so sorry."Leah said pleadingly to Elena.

"Leah's right, we planted doubt, we are doubt planters."Bonnie said.

Elena stopped them."No it's not your fault, I just feel terrible because I said I won't get in the middle of it and that's exactly what I did, and I got all snotty."

Carol then sat down with them. "Elena honey, there you are, I'm sorry, I noticed that the watch still isn't in the collection?"

"Oh uh, I'm sorry Mrs Lockwood, I uh...couldn't find it, guess it's still packed away in my parents stuff somewhere." Elena replied.

"Well please let me know if you do find it."Carol says standing up as she walked away.

XXXXX

Leah was getting ready to leave when she saw Elena with an angry expression on her face.

"Elena, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Damon's been hurting Caroline there are bite marks on her body."Elena said.

"What?"Leah tried to sound surprised, Damon was a vampire obviously, Elena suddenly shot passed her and walked to Damon and gave him a push.

"There is something seriously wrong with you, you stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother the Sheriff, stay away from her."Elena threatened and walked away, Damon made eye contact with Leah before passing her, Damn it Leah had to find Caroline now, there was no way Damon was going to kill Caroline, over her dead body.

XXXXX

Damon dragged Caroline away from the crowd. "Don't." She pleads when Damon grabs her arm. "She took it off and I got flustered, Ok, I didn't know what to say, but I didn't tell her anything, I swear, I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me."She replied.

Damon then wrapped his arms around her while standing behind her. "You make me crazy, you know that?"Damon was kissing her neck. "It's ok, I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't..."Caroline said but was cut off by Damon.

"Sh... Unfortunately, I am so over you now." Damon bites Caroline.

"No!" Leah yells as she ran toward them, Stefan grabbed Leah she tried to get out of his grip. "Let go of me."

Stefan grabs Leah's face. "You can trust me."Leah then saw Damon fall to the ground; Stefan then leads Leah toward Caroline and Damon. "I knew I couldn't spike your drink so I spiked hers." Leah walked over to Caroline.

"Is she going to be ok?"Stefan nods and disappears with Damon, Caroline wakes up.

"Hey Caroline are you ok, I was worried about you."Caroline stands up.

"I'm fine."Caroline replied in a shaky voice.

"No, you're shaking, come here."Leah embraces Caroline in a hug. "It's gonna be ok."Leah whispers as Caroline starts crying.

XXXXX

Mayor Lockwood enters the room. "Thank you for staying so late."

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?"Sheriff Forbes asked.

"She claims it's packed away in her parent's things."Carol answered.

Logan sits down. "I can get it."

"Good were gonna need it."Sheriff Forbes said.

"Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"5 bodies all drained of blood, I'm certain."

"They've come back." Logan replied.

**Dun, dun, dun, ok last thing I promise, Chapters will get longer in season 2, and I'm skipping a few chapters in season 1 so we can get to the next season already, but I'll let you know which ones I skip, oh and it's just so my character fits in.**

**Ok I'm done now.**


	5. Chapter 5 You're Undead to Me

**Hey guys thanks for reading this story, this is a short filler chapter, the next one will be longer, anyway I would really like to know what you guys think of it, please leave a review.**

**Chapter 5 You're undead to me**

At the carwash "Sexy Suds", Caroline and Elena were having a discussion.

"No friend discounts, no freebies, no pay-you-later, we are not running a charity here." Caroline explained.

"No we are not." Elena replied.

Stefan appears. "Hi."

"Hey!" Elena said.

Caroline stands up."The event is called sexy suds, you know..." Starts walking away but turns around. "And if you see Leah tell her I'm looking for her." She walks off.

Stefan speaks. "Did we just get scolded?"

"And judged, yeah."

"Wow." Stefan stated.

"Oh it's all right, I'm sorry but you're going to have to take that off." Elena said.

Stefan smiled. "Ok, but you first."

"Ok." Elena said flirtatiously, and struggles to take her jersey off. "So-not-sexy."

Stefan holds Elena's face. "I disagree." They share a kiss. Leah approaches them and clears her throat.

"Hey guys."

Elena turned to Leah and hugged her, Leah and Stefan share a secret look. "Hey you're back, I was worried, and you never called."

Leah smiles sympathetically. "Yeah sorry, I turned my phone off, checking up on my grandparents took longer than I thought."

Stefan speaks up. "Are they ok?" Leah did not like this nice thing when she knew the truth about who he really was.

"Yeah they are fine thanks Stefan; just old age kicking in and besides Caroline would kill me if I wasn't here for all this." Leah answered.

"Speaking of Caroline, she was looking for you." Elena told Leah.

"Oh great thank you, I should not keep her majesty waiting."Leah joked.

"Well before you go see her you should take your shirt off."Stefan replied.

Leah frowned. "You can't say things like that to me." Leah replied in a monotone voice, Stefan suddenly had a panicked look on his face, when Leah spoke again. "I mean your girlfriend is standing right here."Leah smiles slightly and Elena lets out a chuckle.

Stefan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, smiling Leah caught it, and did he really think she would blurt out his secret so she broke the awkward moment. "Relax I'm kidding, well I should go find Caroline, have fun you two." Leah replied walking away.

Stefan looked from Leah walking away to Elena. "Will you give me a minute?" he asked her, Elena nods and Stefan jogs after Leah and catches up and stands in front of her. "Hey Leah, can we talk?"

Leah hesitates and looks at Stefan. "There is nothing to talk about Stefan."

"Yes there is, I can't imagine what you're feeling and I just want to tell you that I'm not the bad guy here you can trust me."Stefan pleads.

Leah takes a deep breath and speaks. "Easier said than done Stefan, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Stefan nods and smiles. "Thank you."

Leah nods and passes Stefan and turns around. "You should tell her, you know, the more you deflect the more she'll want to know."

"I know."Stefan replied.

"Ok." Leah walks off.

XXXXX

Later that day Bonnie and Leah were sitting on a car waiting to finish up with the car wash.

"Ugh, I can't wait to go home." Leah groaned.

"I know what you mean this is so..."

Leah cuts Bonnie off. "Boring, tragic, waste of our lives, yeah I know."

They share a look and burst out laughing when Tiki walks up to them with a broom.

"Sweeper duty." She replied casually.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"We have to clean the pavement."

Leah frowns. "What? It's a carwash by definition the pavements clean."

"But not dry."Tiki stated.

"And we're doing this why?" Bonnie asked sharing a look with Leah.

"Caroline bailed and that leaves me in charge."She said before walking away.

Leah then speaks. "Have I mentioned how much I dislike her?"

"I know how you feel." Bonnie replied.

"Really, I couldn't tell how you almost slapped her with the broom." Leah replied smirking at Bonnie and she hits Leah's arm playfully. "Well this super fabulous I'll go find another broom, be right back."

Meanwhile as Leah went in search for another broom Bonnie started staring at the water on the pavement and it caught fire all the way to a car in the middle of nowhere, when Stefan rushes to shake Bonnie out of her daze.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, hey."Stefan turns Bonnie around to face him.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"I don't know, you were in some kind of trance."

Bonnie looks from, Stefan to the car. "Did I do this?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Stefan shakes his head. "No, don't tell anybody, please."Bonnie runs off and Leah walks up to Stefan.

"Where is Bonnie going, is she ok?" Leah asked Stefan.

"Yeah, she's fine." Leah looked at Stefan, she wasn't convinced but she just looked at the burned car.

**I don't own anything, I might update tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6 Haunted

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading my story, you don't know how grateful I am, and I am so sorry this story is so late, my computer was being an idiot but it's all better now.**

**Ok, I skipped the episode Lost girls. There is a reason for that, does anyone know what Ameleah is yet, leave a review, and I'll let you know if you're right, and a little hint she's not a witch, werewolf or vampire but I have so much planned.**

**Tune in to find out.**

**Disclaimer, I swear I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6 Haunted**

At school Leah was on her way over to Bonnie and Caroline, when she walked past Tyler and Matt and Tyler caught Leah's eye and she shook her head and approached Bonnie and Caroline.

"I got your costume right here."Caroline said to Bonnie.

Bonnie took out her costume and was not impressed. "Seriously?" Bonnie saw Leah walking toward them. "Hey, Leah."

"Hey, are those your costumes?" Leah asked.

Caroline jumps in. "Yes it is, and where is yours, what are you going as and is it hot?"

Leah laughs. "Well at home, it's a surprise and yeah I'd like to think so." Leah looks at Caroline and realises she looks a little down. "What's up are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just want someone to be excited that it's Halloween." Caroline whines.

"Hey, look who you're talking to, Halloween is like my thing." Leah stated.

"That is so true," Bonnie agreed.

"See, if Bonnie agrees, then it must be true."They share a smile.

Caroline smiles slightly. "Well I just want to have fun you know, silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

"Then that's what we're going to do, we are going to have fun." Leah smiles and Caroline nods with a smirk.

Bonnie takes out a necklace and holds it up and speaks to Caroline. "Isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

"Yeah, wear it, toss it, I don't care I just want it gone, did you two see Elena, do we know what she's wearing?" Caroline asked.

Leah answers first. "No, I have no clue."

"Me either, I was with Grams all weekend, I haven't talked to her, maybe she's with Stefan?" Bonnie replied.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse?"Caroline asked bitterly.

"Aww, come on don't be like that, you don't want to ruin your pretty face with wrinkles."Leah joked, and Caroline rolled her eyes then they were all smiling.

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the Halloween party, Leah came dressed as a sexy pirate, with a red and black striped shirt where her stomach was showing with short sleeves she also had the same colour material around her wrists. She also had a red headband tied around her head, and wore black skinny jeans with skulls on them with high heeled mid-calf black boots and lastly finished it off with a toy knife tied around her hips.

Leah was talking with Bonnie and Caroline, who were dressed as witches, when Tyler came up to them with drinks in his hands.

"Cider for the ladies, it's a Lockwood special." Tyler said casually, Leah rolled her eyes at that.

"No thanks, last year I was hung-over till thanksgiving." Bonnie answered.

Caroline takes a drink from Tyler. "Lightweight, I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." She clinks her glass with Tyler's.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler agreed, he then offers Leah one and she shakes her head.

"No, thanks I'm good." She said walking away, when she heard Tyler speak.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Tyler asked Bonnie and Caroline, when Leah interrupted them before they could say anything.

"You're kidding right." Leah asked sarcastically when Tyler turned around and looked straight at her. Leah continued. "You cheated on me with Vicki Donovan, of all people, you could have picked anyone else, and I'm just disappointed that it was her." Leah said walking away, leaving behind not only a shocked Tyler but a shocked Bonnie and Caroline to.

XXXXX

In the Mystic Grill Damon was working his charm on Carol Lockwood.

"It's Damon right?" Carol asked.

"You remembered." Damon said.

"Well you have a face that's hard to forget." Carol flirted. "What's your last name Damon?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" She questioned. "Are you related to Zach?"

"Zach's my uncle. Damon stated. He leaned forward and compelled Carol. "How do you know Zach?"

Carol then looked at him confused. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Damon said rubbing his eyes. "There must be something in my eye."

At that moment Carol sees Leah and waves her over. "Oh, Ameleah."

As Leah approaches, she sees Damon, damn it, she was hoping to avoid him, guess not. "Hi, Mrs Lockwood, Daisy Buchannan, I like it, oh hello Damon didn't see you there."

"You two know each other?" Carol asked.

"Yes, we've met before." Damon and Leah said at the same time, smirking sarcastically at each other.

Carol then breaks the tension. "Well Ameleah that is quite a costume."

Leah looks down at her costume."Oh, well I wanted to go as a vampire but then I thought, they are so last season." Leah then turns to Damon. "Don't you agree Damon?" Damon glares at Leah.

Ignoring him Leah turns her attention back to Mrs Lockwood. "Well, I have to go, have a nice night." Leah replied walking away.

"She's such a sweet girl." Carol gushed.

"You know can't agree with you more." Damon replied sarcastically without Carol knowing. "You were telling me how you know Zach?"

"Oh, well I know Zach from the founders counsel..."

XXXXX

Leah sees Elena walking to her car, and was about to go after her when Matt passes her and grabs her arm lightly.

"Leah, hey have you seen Vicki?"

"No, sorry I haven't seen her all night but I'm sure she's fine." Leah replied. "Maybe she went home."

"Yeah, maybe, I'll see you later." Leah nods and Matt walks off.

Leah watches Elena drive away and sighs, just as Leah looks around she sees Damon in the far corner of the school, he was there by himself, suddenly Leah's curiosity got the better of her so she decided to check it out.

XXXXX

As soon as Leah turned the corner she saw Damon and a grey Vicki lying on the ground, she suddenly became a statue, what happened to Vicki, when Damon interrupted her thoughts.

"I had enough of you for one night, just get out of here."

"What happened to her?" Leah ignored him.

"Well she was a vampire and now she's dead, end of story. Now leave."

"You turned her?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I did, why do you care?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I don't, I just..."Leah was speechless, poor Matt, Vicki was a dead vampire and he had no idea, and this is probably the reason Elena was so upset, which means she knows about Damon and Stefan.

Damon watched Leah wondering what she thinking, she had a unreadable expression on her face, Damon thought the girl before him was a big mystery, and he wanted to know everything about her, her feelings, her secrets, but what was more confusing is why this silly human girl was so intriguing to him?

"Do you need some help?" This surprised Damon why would she help him?

"No, you can just leave." Damon said turning around.

"Ok." Leah said softly, just as she was about to walk Damon had a change of heart.

"Wait." Leah stopped dead in her tracks, not turning around.

"If you want to help, you can grab her arms." Damon said.

Leah turned around and helped Damon with Vicki, This was so strange Leah helping a vampire bury a dead vampire who is someone she used to know, what was Leah doing she is insane, why was she doing this, Leah didn't even know, was she doing it for Matt, for Elena, for...Vicki, for herself who knows, but the thing that puzzled Leah, why did Damon change his mind so suddenly?


	7. Chapter 7 162 Candles

**Hey people I am so happy that you are liking my story, I will do my best to update every day, I can't wait for season 2, you guys, it's gonna be epic.**

**FanficChick101 this is for you thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 7 162 Candles**

The rest of the day went by in a blur Leah sat on her bed, and got a call from Bonnie telling her to come over to Elena's house, Bonnie wouldn't tell her why only that their best friend needed them, so she got dressed in a short jean skirt, some black sandals and a short sleeved striped shirt.

XXXXX

Leah went through the front door of Elena's house to find it empty and went upstairs, as she entered Elena's room, Bonnie and Elena were sitting on the bed and the room was a mess.

"Hey...what happened in here, and why are there feathers all over the place?"

Bonnie turned to face Leah. "I showed her."

This shocked Elena. "You knew?" Leah nods. "How long have you known?"

"Since the carwash, but she made me promise not to tell anyone." Leah said. "But it's pretty cool huh?" Leah smiled sympathetically at Bonnie and Elena.

"Yeah." Elena replied.

"I mean come on all this time joking about her being psychic, I for one think it's totally cool." Leah said.

Bonnie smiled. "Yes, and now I'm a witch, you don't think I'm a freak now do you?" Bonnie knew how Leah felt about it so the question was directed to Elena.

"No, of course not but I don't understand, if your Grams told you to keep it a secret, why did you tell me...us?" Elena points to Leah.

"You two are my best friends I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie replied.

XXXXX

Leah had just returned home, and fell down on the couch and closed her eyes living alone defiantly had its benefits, it was quite, just the way Leah liked it, Leah's phone suddenly rang, guess I spoke too soon she thought.

Leah picked up her phone, and saw Caroline's name flash on the screen, and answered the phone. "Hi, Caroline."

_"Hey, my best friend in the whole world, are you busy tonight?" _Caroline said happily.

'Oh great' Leah thought 'she probably wants me to go somewhere or do something again, what happened to staying home.'

"Yes, Caroline I'm very busy, so I can't do whatever it is you want me to do."Leah said.

_"Oh come on I'm planning this amazing party, you have to come, please...Leah." _Caroline whined.

_"_Why are you having a party anyway, what's the occasion?" Leah asked.

"_Oh...well I...just say you'll come it's at the Grill, please Leah, please, please..."_

Leah cut Caroline off. "Ok, ok, I'll be there."

"_Great, wear something sexy." _Caroline said before hanging up.

Still holding the phone to her ear, Leah lets out a sigh, 'Something sexy, yeah right." Leah fell back on the couch.

XXXXX

At the Grill, Caroline took a look around; she was pleased with the turn out, when she spotted Leah in the crowd, she was wearing a blue button up sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and grey mid calf high heeled boots.

Caroline walked over to Leah. "Hey, great party right?"

Leah looked around. "Yep, it's great, you really out done yourself."

Caroline smiled. "Wow, and you didn't, what happened to wear something sexy?"

"Oh, well...what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Leah looked down at her outfit, and back up Caroline was nowhere to be found, Leah then saw Caroline heading to the bar and saw...Damon of course he'd be here, Leah just shook her head and walked away.

XXXXX

Caroline walked up to Damon. "Amazing party, right?"

"Glad you thought of it." Damon said to Caroline.

"So are you having a good time?" Caroline asked.

"Do you have my crystal?"

"No." Caroline replied casually.

"Then, I'm not having a good time." Damon replied, walking up to Lexi who just entered the Grill.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked Lexi.

"He said he'd meet me here."

"Can I buy you a..." Lexi passed Damon before he could finish the question. "...drink?"

"No thanks." Lexi said walking away.

XXXXX

At the Grill Leah just got her drink and Damon sat down next to her. "Hi Ameleah, haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Now why would you ask me that question, you don't care about how I'm doing." Leah stated.

Damon then scoots closer to her and whispers. "Well, we buried a body together, I'd like to think we bonded a little." He said smirking.

"Or maybe, you were reading too much into it, because believe it or not, the reason for the helping hand had nothing to do with you Damon." Leah declared.

"Fine, how did you resist my compulsion, tell me that."Damon said, just as Leah opened her mouth Lexi stepped in front of Leah.

"All right, the shots are a bribe..." Damon cut Lexi off.

"You know I was actually having a lovely conversation with that girl behind you." Leah rolled her eyes at Damon as Lexi turned around and faced Leah.

"I'm sorry , I wasn't aware that anyone would want to talk to him." Lexi replied.

Leah smiled. "Oh, don't worry it wasn't by choice."

Lexi held out her hand. "I'm Lexi." They shook hands.

"Leah."

Lexi still holding her hand. "You look really familiar, do I know you?" This caught Damon's attention.

Even Leah was surprised. "No, I don't think so I would have remembered you. I probably have one of those faces... well I would love to stay and chat but..." Damon cut her off.

"... You don't want to."

Leah glared at Damon. "Rude much? Anyway nice to meet you Lexi, and Damon let's not meet again." Leah replied walking away.

"Well she's something else." Lexi said.

"You have no idea." Damon replied.

"Now back to business, I need an answer, what are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

And that is the question on everyone's lips.

**Please leave a review if you have any questions, I know it's a bit confusing but all will be explained.**

**I know it's short next one is a lot longer.**


	8. Chapter 8 History Repeating

**Hey guys this is one of the longest chapters that I have written, hope you like it, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who read, followed and favs my story, I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8 History Repeating**

Leah stood in front of the school, debating whether or not to go inside, she didn't care if anybody saw her there, 'if they ever saw her', Leah felt invisible, and sometimes she wished she could just disappear. Leah was wearing blue skinny jeans, brown flat ankle boots, with a grey long sleeved hoody shirt and walked into the building with her leather bag over her shoulder.

Leah entered the class and sat down in front of where Stefan usually sat; Elena entered with books in hand, and gave a Leah a quick smile. Just at that moment Bonnie came rushing in.

"Good morning, everyone." Leah looks up to see who the voice belonged to, and saw a gorgeous man before her and smiled a little.

"Al righty." He wrote his name on the board. "Alaric Saltzman, it's a mouthful, I know it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is from German origin; my family immigrated here from Texas in 1755." Leah liked this guy she couldn't stop listening. "I however was born and raised in Boston, now the name Alaric belonged to a dead great-great-grandfather who I'll never be able to thank enough, you'll probably want to pronounce it 'Alaric' but it's 'Alaric', okay so you can call me Ric, I'm your new history teacher." Leah couldn't help but smile, maybe history won't be so bad after all.

XXXXX

"...Then I ended up in the remains of old fell's church, before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie explained.

"And it's always your ancestor Emily?" Leah asked.

Bonnie nods. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Well you know me I believe in pretty much anything, so..." Bonnie cuts Leah off.

"I think I'm being haunted."

"I don't get it, why Emily?" Elena asked.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch during the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman." Bonnie explained.

"Have you talked to your Grams about it?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I can't call her, she's going to tell me to embrace it, and I don't want to embrace it I want it to stop." Leah and Elena give Bonnie sympathetic looks.

XXXXX

Bonnie walked to her car when Damon appeared in front of her. "Okay, it's your last chance."

"I'm going to scream." She threatened.

"No, don't do that, let's stay on point, I want my necklace." Damon said, casually walking next to Bonnie.

"You can't have it."

"I can't take it, but you can give it to me, I'm trying to help you." Damon clarified.

"I don't want your help." She said.

"Yes, you do want my help, you don't even know it, and you know why you little witch? Because you stumbled into something, that you need to stumble out of." Damon said.

"Just leave me alone or I'll..." Bonnie said before Damon cut her off.

"No, no, no. No threats." Damon said blocking Bonnie's car door. "A, you hurt me last time, and B, I wish you no harm, believe it or not Bonnie I want to protect you, let me help you get Emily off you're back."

"How do you know about her?" A surprised Bonnie asked.

"I know a lot of things. Damon said moving closer.

"And I know more about that crystal than you do and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you, see how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for her to give it to me herself, so next time she comes out to play you tell her a deals a deal."

Suddenly a voice interrupted them. "What's going on over here?"

Damon looked up at Leah and back to Bonnie, he smirked walked up to Leah put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk." Leah looked at Bonnie and tried to push Damon's hand off her shoulder when Damon walked away.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked Bonnie as she nods.

XXXXX

As Leah sat in the backseat, she thought about what Damon said, 'we need to talk', what could he possibly want to talk about, we clarified already she's weird, there's no more to add, is there?

"He's bad news Elena, what did he say to you Leah, because he really scared me."Elena turns in her seat to look at Leah.

"Oh you know just one of his snarky comments." Like she wanted to be the one to explain that situation, she was lying; she never lied well you know...sometimes you just have to, to protect the people you care about right, but is it a good idea to keep them in the dark, who knows. "But you're right, he is scary, so that is why you should stay as far away from Damon as possible, in fact we all should."

"I'm trying but he just keeps showing up."Bonnie replied.

Elena spoke. "I don't want you to be alone; you can sleep at my house tonight. You, me and Leah can make a whole night of it."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Leah agreed, Bonnie suddenly stops at the side of the road, and gets out.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Whoa, where is she g..." Bonnie throws the necklace into the field, and walks back to the car.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Now I am all of my problems were because of that thing, can't believe I didn't do it sooner." Bonnie answered.

"What are your Grams going to say?"

"Grams is not the one being haunted by a 150 year old ghost is she?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked back at Leah, and she just shook her head. "Ok, then."

XXXXX

That night at Elena's house, Leah helped Elena and Caroline pack out the food when Bonnie entered in total silence, Leah could hear a pin drop, and Elena poor Elena trying to be the peacemaker, watching the interaction between them was kind of funny.

"I'm sorry there I said it, if you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it, it's yours." Caroline stated.

Leah and Elena shared a look when Bonnie spoke. "Will you hate me if I told you I threw it away?"

"Oh, you threw it away?" Caroline said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares I had to get rid of it." Bonnie stated.

"You could have just given it back to me."Caroline suggested.

"Why so you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.

Leah eyed Caroline. "Screw Damon, now are we doing manicures, or what, who has their kit?"

"Mine is in my bag." Bonnie replied.

Caroline walked over to Bonnie's bag. "So Elena, how long is this fight with Stefan going to last, is it a permanent thing?"

"I don't know Caroline."

"You're such a little liar Bonnie."

This surprised Leah. "Caroline, what..."Leah cut herself off when Caroline was holding the necklace that Bonnie threw into the field, what the hell, how did that...for once Leah couldn't explain it. This was too weird.

XXXXX

"I'm not lying to you Caroline, I swear."Bonnie said.

"She's telling the truth Caroline, Elena and I watched her throw into a field." Leah replied.

"Then explain it." Caroline said to them.

"Emily?" Bonnie suggested looking at Elena and Leah.

"Who's Emily?"

"The ghost."

"Oh the ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Caroline, please." Elena said.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

"What are you guys talking about? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You know you guys do this to me all the time." Caroline asked.

"Oh come on, Caroline, we don't..."

Bonnie cut Leah off. "Yes we do, I can't talk to you, you don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline defended.

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it."

"See that's what I'm talking about, I'm trying to tell you something, and you don't even hear it." Bonnie said walking out of the kitchen.

Caroline turned to Leah and Elena. "I listen, when do I not listen?"

"Is that a serious question, or..." Leah asked.

Caroline gives Leah a look when Elena slaps her on the shoulder at the same time.

"Oww." Leah whined rubbing her arm.

XXXXX

Caroline walked into the living room where Bonnie was seated.

"Bonnie, look it's just not me, honestly this is more Leah's thing, she's the supernatural freak..."

Leah cut Caroline off. "I heard that." Bonnie smiled at that.

Caroline continued rolling her eyes at Leah's statement. "...anyway I don't believe in the whoo whoo, if you do then ok, I'm in that's all it takes for me to jump on board, I mean I consider you to be my best friend and I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Leah are in the kitchen listening to my every word, look I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now, ok?"

"Ok."

"Elena, Leah, you two can come in now were done!" Caroline called.

Elena and Leah walk into the room." There is just too much drama in this room."

"Tell me about it." Leah agreed.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Caroline suddenly got an idea. "I have an idea let's do a séance."

Leah nods. "I'm game."

Caroline smiled. "Like I said, supernatural freak."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said.

"Come on, let's summon some spirits, this Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline explained.

The four girls sat around a few candles.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena answered.

"Shh, be quite and concentrate, ok close your eyes, deep breath." Leah looks at Bonnie and closes her eyes. "Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie said flatly.

Elena and Leah share a look. "Really, 'Emily you there?' that's all you got?"

"Ok, fine Jeez, Emily, I call on you, I know you have a message, I'm here to listen." The flame of the candle shot up and they all let go of each other's hands."

"Did that just...?"

Leah cut Elena off. "Yes, it totally just happened."

The room suddenly got colder. "It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said.

"What air conditioning?" Leah asked as everyone stared at her with fear. "You know when I agreed to this, this so not what I expected for my first séance."

Caroline interrupts. "Bonnie, ask her to show you a sign." Bonnie shakes her head. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." Nothing happened.

"See it's not working." Just when Bonnie said that the window shot open, Leah and Elena grabbed onto each other.

"No." Bonnie rips off the necklace. "I can't, I'm done."At that moment the light goes out. "Get the light, somebody get the light." Elena turns the light on. "Guys, the necklace, it's gone."

XXXXX

"Ok, show's over, Caroline we get your point now, so just please give us the necklace back." Leah said.

"What, I didn't take it." Caroline answered. "What, what happened?" She asked Elena.

"I don't know, nothing, Jeremy are you home?"

"Uhm, guys..." Bonnie walked into the bathroom, the door shuts trapping Bonnie inside, and Bonnie starts screaming."

"Bonnie, Bonnie!"

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Come on Bonnie, open the door." Leah yelled slamming her hand against the door.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Caroline yelled.

"I'll check the hallway." Elena said running out of the room.

"Bonnie, unlock the door." Leah and Caroline yelled trying to get the door open, when Bonnie starts screaming. Lights start flickering.

"Bonnie!" They all screamed together.

"Stop it." It all suddenly stopped, Elena opened the door.

"Bonnie, are you ok?"

Bonnie looked up. "I'm fine." She said.

"Unbelievable, you were totally faking it." Caroline said breaking the tension.

Leah gave Caroline a look. "Caroline, come on, she..."

"No, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline said walking away.

Leah and Elena share a look. "Bonnie?" Leah asked as Bonnie suddenly looked up.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." She answered walking out of the bathroom.

Leah wondered what the hell happened to Bonnie she was different, Leah had no idea how but she could just be imagining things or was Bonnie..., Elena grabbed her arm lightly shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Leah, you ok, you just zoned out?"

"Yeah, let's just go downstairs." She said without looking at Elena, this night is far from over Leah thought, but why did she feel that way?

XXXXX

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline stated.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked her, when Bonnie interrupts.

"I must go."

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline said.

"No, you two can't leave what about our sleepover..."

Caroline cuts Leah off. "Oh, I can, I've had enough freaky, fake witch stuff for one night."

Leah lets out a sigh and is caught off guard when Bonnie suddenly hugs her, Leah suddenly got this strange feeling but brushes it off, Bonnie lets go and looks at Elena.

"Thank you for having me, I'll take it from here."

"What?" Leah whispers to herself.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Back to where, it all began." Bonnie said walking down the stairs.

"Bonnie?" Elena called. Realisation hit Leah.

"Oh no, Emily." Leah said, as Bonnie/Emily turned around.

"I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed." She said leaving the house.

"What?" Caroline said as they all rushed to the door. "What's happening?"

"It's the door it won't open."Elena tried opening the door, just as Jeremy opened the door at the same time, and the three girls let out a scream.

"What the hell?" Jeremy said walking past them.

"I'm out of here." Caroline said.

"Caroline...Now what?" Leah said looking at Elena as she takes out her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Stefan, it's Bonnie, Emily is, possessing her." Leah looked at Elena wondering how... she felt it, she felt Emily possessing her best friend, it didn't make any sense. "She said something, she said I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed, and then she left, I don't..." Elena looked at Leah. "Fell's church, that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams, we have to help her Stefan." Elena hangs up. "Come on." Elena said to Leah.

"What Elena, where are we going?" Leah asked following Elena.

XXXXX

At Fell's church, Bonnie/Emily was walking into the woods.

"Hello Emily, you look different." Damon said.

"I won't let you do it." Emily told him.

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now, I need to protect my family, and I need to protect her." Emily stated.

Damon was confused, protect her, protect her who? He continued. "I protected your family, you owe me."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Emily said quietly.

"You're about to be more than that." Damon said and lunged at her, Bonnie/Emily then threw Damon into a tree, where a piece of wood impaled him. As Damon hung in the tree, Stefan appeared and let Damon down.

"That hurts. See this is why I feed on people." Damon grunted.

"Stefan." Emily/Bonnie said.

"Hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve this, they should never have to know such evil, she must never know." Emily told Stefan.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked. "And who are you talking about Emily?"

"Ameleah..." Emily looked at Stefan where he had a confused look when Damon cut them off.

"Emily, I will make you regret this."

Stefan ignored Damon. "Tell me what you know about Ameleah, Emily?"

"I'm sorry Stefan."

"Emily..." Damon said when Emily spoke.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them?" Stefan asked and turned to Damon. "What part of the story did you leave out Damon?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Damon groaned.

"Emily, tell me what you did?"

"To save her I had to save them." She said.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked.

"With one comes all."

"I don't care about them, I just want Katherine." Damon said.

"I shouldn't have believed all the things that were coming out of your mouth, this isn't about love is it, and this is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon said to Stefan.

Stefan grabs hold of Damon's jacket. "You can't do this Damon."

"Why not? They killed 27 people and called it a war, they deserve whatever they get."

"27 Vampires Damon, they were vampires you can't just bring them back." Stefan told Damon.

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much and they'll burn your little gram witch right next to us if they find out, trust me." Damon told Stefan.

"Things are different now." Emily interrupted.

"Don't do this." Damon begged.

"I can't free them, I won't, Incendia." Emily/Bonnie yelled as the flames surrounded her, she looked at Damon and tore the necklace from her neck.

"No, no please." Damon pleaded.

"Bonnie." Elena came running in followed by Leah, Stefan stopped them as they watched, and Stefan gave Leah a confused look which Leah didn't miss, just at that moment Emily/Bonnie threw the necklace in the air as it exploded.

"No!" Damon yelled and sped over to Bonnie and bit her neck, Stefan pulled him away, Leah and Elena were shocked by what happened.

"She's alive but barely, I can save her." Stefan bit his wrist and fed it to Bonnie, Leah watched Elena glare at Damon.

"Her neck, it's healing." She heard Elena say, Leah was frozen, this crap just got more real.

XXXXX

Leah stood, with her arm around Bonnie, 'poor Bonnie' Leah thought.

"I don't understand, what happened to me? He attacked me, and his face was like..."

"How do you feel, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine, just this blood... I don't..." Bonnie looked at Stefan approaching them.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Leah couldn't help but hold Bonnie tighter; Bonnie looked at Stefan and turned to Leah.

"What's going on, Leah?"

Elena cut Leah off when she opened her mouth. "Well I'll explain everything; let's just get out of here."

Bonnie hesitated, and looked at Stefan once more. Leah stepped in front of Bonnie. "Bonnie, Bonnie listen to me, ok, Stefan is not going to hurt you." Elena looked confused at Leah, she wondered, did one of her best friends know, the truth all along, how would she know that?

"Come on." Leah led Bonnie to the car.

"Is she in danger of becoming..." Elena asked.

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight, once it leaves her system she be fine."

Elena nods. "Uhm, does Leah know about you?"

"Yes, she does, she's a founding family it didn't surprise that she knew about this...is there something wrong with her?" He asked.

"What, why did you hear something... or..."

"No, it is just she has no fear when she's around vampires, she smells different...and Emily wanted to protect her..." Stefan stopped when he saw the look on Elena's face. "But if there is something I don't think she knows either, so it'll be good if you keep this information secret." Elena nods.

"I'm going to tell them both, even if Leah knows."

"You sure?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I can trust them, I need someone to know, someone to talk to, and I can't live in secret."

Stefan nods and whispers. "I know, you shouldn't, have to."

Leah and Bonnie watched from inside the car as Stefan and Elena interacted.

XXXXX

At Elena's house, the three of them were sitting on the bed as Elena told them everything, little did they know this was the beginning of something big.

**Please tell my your thoughts, do you know what she is tell me your opinion.**

**XoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys sorry this is not a update.

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read it but I'm going to dedlete this story and re upload because I read it and well...you know didn't like but I have rewritten it and changed somethings I'll be uploading the new one tomorrow so I'll see you guys next time.

Later


End file.
